Love and Loss
by BriMcPoopers
Summary: Kagome's father has just died and her school has been destroyed. What awaits her at her next school? Pairings InuKag SanMir maybe more later
1. Heartbreaking News

Hey this is my first fan-fic tell me if you like it. I don't have Microsoft word so I'm sending it to my cousin to post. Please R&R  
  
Kagome ran to her room she wouldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She jumped onto her  
  
bed and began to cry.  
  
Flashback  
  
" Kagome could you come down here please?" Her mom called from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming mom." Kagome called back. She walked down the stairs and saw her mom sitting in the chair at a table crying. Kagome walked towards her mom." Mom what's wrong?" Kagome said worried about her mother.  
  
"Come here Kagome." Her mom said with her arms open. Kagome walked closer to her mom and hugged her. Her mom held her tight. " Kagome your father," she began to choke on her words," on h-h-his way h-home from work h-he was caught in a bombing d-d-downtown. Seventy-six people were killed and your school was destroyed."  
  
"No, it can't be true." Kagome screamed and gently broke from her moms grasp and ran upstairs.  
  
End Flashback 'It's to horrible to believe. How am I supposed to accept this?' All of this had happened so suddenly to her. She couldn't stand the knew feeling of loss growing in her heart and felt bad for leaving her mom when she probably needed her most. She walked back downstaires trying to clear awaya her tears but to no avail. "Mom?" Kagome whispered. Her mom looked up. "It'll be okay."  
  
" Thank you Kagome." Her mom replied.  
  
" Where's Sota?"  
  
" He's at his friends, I already called for him to come home."  
  
" Oh." Kagome couldn't think of anything comforting to say. Then again what was there to say her dad was dead. As Kagome thought about this a new set of tears started up again. Sota then walked in.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I'll be upstairs." Kagome said. Sota stared confused and walked up to his mother. Kagome walked upstairs again and decided to take a bath. A bath always seemed to calm her down. She didn't know how it could this time but she decided to try it anyways. She started the water and added some lavender bath beads and began to undress. When the tub was full she turned off the water and stepped into the warm water that somehow immediatley began to soothe her. She took in the scent and tried harder to relax. She went under water and held her breath trying to clear her mind but the sound of a door slamming brought her back to the surface. She knew that it must have been Sota. She washed her hair and body and got out and put on a pink pajama top and pink pajama bottoms. She settled down into her silky pink sheets and softly cried herself to sleep.  
  
She woke up at 11 AM the next day and stayed in bed for another half hour trying to go back to sleep so she wouldn't have to face the reality of her loss again. After her failed attempt to go back to sleep she got up showered, blow dried her hair, brushed her hair and teeth, and decided to wear a short black skirt with flames at the bottom and a black shirt with flared sleeves and flames on it. She went downstairs where she saw a note from her mom that read:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I know that it is very soon but you will be starting school again tommorrow at Tokyo Advanced High School. I have went to make plans for your fathers funeral. There is money for pizza on the counter. I will be back late. Please take care of Sota.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Mom  
  
Kagome saw tear marks on the paper and realized that they were her own. She quickly dried them and grabbed down the cereal from the cupboard and poured herself a bowl of it. She ate quickly. Her brother got up fifteen minutes later and was puffy eyed. Kagome walked over to her brother and hugged him.  
  
She spent the rest of the day lying around and when she ordered the pizza she didn't eat much. At 8 o'clock PM Kagome began to get ready for school the next day. She then showered and was in bed by 9:30.  
  
I'll try to post often I already have 33 pages written but let me know if you like it and I'll try my best to keep it updates but I'm really busy this month I will be gone from the 11th to the 21st of August I'll have one day in between when I may be able to update. Sorry for that.. Ja Ne 


	2. Two Crashes Two Classes

Disclaimer: Forgot this last time. I don't own Inuyasha sadly. But one day just maybe!  
  
Chapter 2: 2 Crashes 2 Classes  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to her alarm going off at 5:30. She yawned then got out of bed and stretched. She went to take a shower. She started the water, took of her clothes, and got in. The water felt so refreshing. She just relaxed in it for five minutes just trying to forget all her worries. She didn't want to start school again so soon. She knew though that if she didn't she would get even more stressed thsn she was now. She put shampoo into her waist length raven black hair. She conditioned, washed up, and got out. She smelt freshly of lavender.  
She was dreading her first day of school. It was the middle of the school year and things were as hard as ever. School seemed to be easy enough for Kagome but now she was going to an advanced highschool. She blow dried her hair and pulled out her old school uniform, a blue skirt aith a white short sleeved shirt with a blue neckline and a little red tie. ( Like Serena's from Sailor Moon but a tie instead of a bow.) Kagome hoped that it would work for now. She ate a bowl of cereal and a banana , brushed her teeth and ran out the door at 7:30 school started at 7:55.  
She ran down another block looking down at her map and back up again when she ran into someone and began to fall backwards. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact with the ground but it didn't come. She felt an arm around her waist . She opened her eyes and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back. Kagome stood up and bowed. " I'm so sorry."  
" Hey don't worry about it. A little advice though watch where your going." The boy said. Kagome stood up straight again. This boy had long silver hair. He had ears, claws, and fangs. He as wearing black dress pants with a green shirt.  
" Uh, thanks. Oh, I'm Kagome." She held out her hand.  
"Inuyasha." He shook her hand with his clawed hand. Kagome then started playing with his ears. She felt like she just had to." Uh, Hey what are you doing?" Kagome pulled away blushing.  
"Are you a hanyou?"  
"Yah how'd yah guess most people ask if I'm a demon."  
"Well you're to nice to be a demon."  
"Okay." He saw the map on the ground." So where yah headed?"  
"Oh, Tokyo Advanced High School." She glanced at her watch." I'm gonna be late." she gasped and began running again when a hand grabbed her wrist." What are you doing?"  
"Your going the wrong way.It's this way." He pointed right. " So do you wanna ride?"  
" Sure thanks." She nodded.  
"Climb on."  
"What?"  
" Do you wanna be late?" Kagome shook her head." Then climb on." Kagome did as she was told not wanting ti be late on her first day. Inuyasha jumped onto a rooftop with Kagome screaming in his sensitive ears." Shut up already will you? Your killing my ears." Kagome immediatly stopped screaming and buried her head into Inuyasha's shoulder. He suddenly landed gently on the ground and Kagome almost fell but Inuyasha caught her once again. Kagome looked up blushing again. " Uh thanks for that." Kagome said. It was now 7:45. 'Oh no I'm gonna be late for my first class I don't even know where it is'  
" Hey what's your first class?" Inuyasha interuppted her thoughts.  
" Huh? Oh, right um let's see." She set down her abnormally large backpack and began to rummage through it. A minute later she pulled out a very wrinkled schedule and began to study it. " First hour I have Honors English with Mr.Hamoto." Kagome said skimming her paper. " It says that it's in room 307." Inuyasha nodded.  
"What's your locker number?"  
"Um," Kagome skimmed her paper again,"4153."  
"That's right next to Miroku's and right around the corner from mine."  
"I'm sorry who?"  
"My friend Miroku. He's a hentai so watch out."  
"Thanks for the warning." Kagome replied smiling.  
" Follow me we gotta hurry or we're gonna be late." Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha. They stopped at locker 4153 and Kagome put in her combonation 3-17-39. It didn't open. " Oh yeah here." Inuyasha hit the locker with the side of his fist and it swung open.  
" Thanks." Kagome said.  
" No problem. That ones always had troubles. Janitor keeps saying she'll fix it but as you can see she has dine nothing of the sort." Inuyasha said as Kagome put her stuff in her locker. Kagome closed her locker with a blue notebook and a pancil in her hand. She looked at her watch. " We only have two more minutes till class starts." Kagome began to panic.  
"Follow me." Inuyasha said and not waiting for a reply grabbed her by the wrist and almost dragged her along.  
They stepped into the room exactly when the bell rang. Inuyasha walked to his seat leaving Kagome in the front of the classroom by herself. Mr.Hamoto studied Kagome and began to freak her out." So you must be Miss Higurashi."  
"Yes Mr.Hamoto." Kagome bowed.  
"You will be sitting next to Inuyasha," Mr.Hamoto pointe to Inuyasha. Kagome smiled." and Kouga." Mr.Hamoto pointed to a guy with a long black ponytail.  
" Yes sir." Kagome bowed once more and sat down.  
"Hello Kagome." Kouga whispered.  
"Hi." Kagome replied. Someone from behind tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.  
" Hello my name is Sango. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling.  
" Nice to meet you too." Kagome smiled she had a feeling that they would become good friends. The guy in front of Kagome now turned around.  
" Hello my name is Hojou."  
"Hello!" Kagome replied smiling.  
"Hey Inuyasha don't be so rude introduce yourself." Sango said.  
"Been there done that." Inuyasha replied. "Class may I have your attention please? Settle down." The class settled down and class began.  
Fifty-Five minutes later class ended and the bell rang. Sango walked up to Kagome. " So what's your next class?" Kagome again pulled out her wrinkled schedule.  
" I have geometry with Mrs.Yankota room 301." " That's my next class too it's right down the hall. Do you need to go to your locker?"  
"Yeah. It won't take long though." Kagome responded.  
" I'll go with you." They walked to Kagomes locker where Sango noticed Miroku was. " Oh great you got the locker right next to the hentai, Miroku."  
" I know Inuyasha already warned me about him." Just then Miroku cam wandering up to Kagome.  
" Ah, you must be Lady Kagome Inuyasha has told me about you." Mirok then took Kagome's hand in his and said." May I ask you a question?"  
SLAP WHACK Inuyasha had come up behind Miroku and whacked him on the head. Sang had also slapped him across the face."Hey, what did you guys do that for?" Kagome asked.  
"What do you mean we just helped you out?!?!" Inuyasha said growling.  
"Oh yeah, how?" "Well you see Kagome he was about to ask you his ever famous question ' Will you give me the honor of bearing my children' " Sango explained.  
" Oh well than thanks for that guys."  
" No problem." Sango replied.  
" Whatever." Inuyasha replied simply.  
" Well Sango and I better get going." Kagome said after walking to her locker and pulling out a green notebook and putting her blue one back. "C-ya Inuyasha, bye Miroku." The girls said leaving.  
"C-ya." Inuyasha replied.  
" Goodbye ladies Sango and Kagome." Miroku waved recovering from getting hit. Sango and Kagome walked to the geometry classroom. Sango waved to a girl witih black hair and a side ponytail with the rest of her hair hanging down. The girl waved back. "Rin this is Kagome." Sango introduced.  
"Nice to meet you Kagome." Rin bowed.  
"Yes. it's nice to meet you too Rin." Kagome bowed back.  
"Oh come on you guys we are all friends now don't be so formal." Sango said.  
"Well let's go in we're going to be late." Rin said smiling. They all walked into the classroom. Mrs.Yankota told Kagome to sit next to Sango and Rin, Kouga was behind her and Hojou was in front of her. Class began and Kagome took notes.  
Rrrrrring. The bell for class to end rang. Kagome had gotten a stack of Chapter Reviews, Section Reviews, a geometry book and her new school uniform. Sango and Rin had already left, so Kagome left the classroom struggling to carry it all. She suddenly tripped. " Hey." Her stuff flew all ovewr the place.  
" Stay away from Inuyasha. He's mine." A mean looking girl with cold brown eyes and long black hair said.  
"Kikyou leave her alone. I told you we're over and this was the kind of shit that broke us up." He went over to Kagome and held out his hand. "You okay?" " Yes, thank you. Whats her problem?" Kagome asked.  
" She's jealous of every girl that hangs around with me. DOn't worry I'll watch out for you."  
" Thanks Inuyasha." " It's the least I can do."  
  
Hey that concludes another chapter of Love and Loss. Please review I want to know how I am doing so far. Sorry it took so long to update. 


	3. A New Power Discovered

Hey I'm so happy I don't have to have my cousin update because I figured out that I can use Notepad. Yay! I should be able to update more often!  
Chapter3: A New Power Discovered  
  
"What do you have next?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I have Gym what about you." Kagome replied.  
"Yeah so do I. You'll get to meet my half brother Sesshoumaru. Miroku, Sango, and Rin are in it too. Unfortunatley Kouga and that Hoho guy are in it too."  
"His name is Hojo, Inuyasha."  
"Whatever I don't like either one of them."  
"Why not? I thought they seemed really nice."  
"Didn't you notice that the guy you call Hojo stared at you all the way out of first hour and trust me he wasn't staring at your hair. Not to mention that Kouga stared at you almost the whole class time."  
"No, Inuyasha I didn't I think you just don't like tham because you don't know them very well now do you? I'm sure once you get to know them you'll like them." Kagome said irritated but at the same time she felt kind ofamused by the way Inuyasha was trying to get her to not like Kouga and Hojo.  
"I know them well enough." Inuyasha replied simply.  
"Whatever, let's just drop it."  
"Feh." Inuyasha huffed in response.  
"So," Kagome said trying to change the subject," what are we doing in Gym right now?"  
"Archery. Kikyou's the best in our class so watch out she'll try to rub it in your face."  
"Archery, really? I've always wanted to try that. Oh and don't worry about the Kikyou thing I can handle it but thanks for sticking up for me I really do appreciate it." Kagome put her stuff in her locker where they met up with Rin,  
Sango, and Miroku.  
"Hey Kagome. Hey Inuyasha." They all greeted.  
"Hey guys." Kagome and Inuyasha responded.  
"We better get going or we'll be late." Rin said. " You have Gym too right Kagome?"  
"Yeah, I do. I forgot to bring gym clothes though."  
"Oh don't worry about it Kagome the Gym teachers pretty cool just let her know maybe she'll have something for you."  
Sango comforted.  
"Okay. Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled.  
"No problem." They all began walking to the Gym and when they got there they all sat in the bleachers together.  
"Okay class today we will be continuing our Archery. So, please go into the changing rooms and change into your Gym clothes." The gym teacher Miss Hikora instructed.  
"Excuse me. Miss Hikora." Kagome knew her name from her class schedule." I don't have any gym clothes."  
"Oh you must be Kagome. Yes I do have something. I'm afraid it's a bit out of date though. It's a haori. ( Okay I'm not sure if that's what the thing it called so if you know just tell me in a review please. Thanks.) I guess you could use it though if you don't mind."  
"That would be great, thank you." Kagome bowed.  
"You're welcome follow me." kagome followed Miss Hikora into her office." Here it is. I hope it fits."  
"I'm sure it will be fine. Thank you." Kagome bowed herself out of the office. She put on the red haori pants and the white haori top, she also put on the white socks and the wicker looking sandels. Kagome then looked into the mirror. "Wow,I look like a priestess." Kagome took the white hair ribbon she was given and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. She walked out onto the school grounds and to the archery area outside. Everyone stared at her. Most of them were wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Kagome blushed a little embarrassed by her wardrobe and walked up to Miss Hikora.  
"It fits you perfectly." Miss Hikora said.  
"Thanks, where do I go?"  
"Why don't you take the empty spot between Inuyasha and Kikyou. Do you know who they are?"  
"Yes, I do." Kagome though she saw tears coming to her teachers eyes. "Are you alright Miss Hikora?" Kagome asked. "Oh yes I'll be fine, that was my great great great great great great grandmother's. She was slain by a demon named Naraku. He though that she had possession of the Shikon no Tama when it was the village next to ours whom had it. My mother also a priestess though, as was the woman guarding the Shikon no Tama in the village next to ours. I know it seems silly to cry over someone I barely knew but I heard my mother looked almost identical to her and my mother has passed on. You remind me very much so of my mother."  
"Oh,I'm so sorry. I understand my father was killed in the bombing." Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes. She tried to brush them away. Inuyasha had smelt her tears though and walked over to her.  
"Hey Kagome are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, I'll be okay." She turned towards her archery spot next to Kikyou, loaded her bow, pulled back the string, and aimed. She hit the bullseye and immediatley loaded agaon not really paying attention this time. She, again hit the bullseye splitting the first arrow in half. Kikyou became angered she didn't want this new girl coming in and showing her off. Kikyou also loaded her bow, she aimed very carefully, and shot at the target but missed the bullseye by one ring. Kagome strung another arrow and pulled the string back. Tears were now blurring her vision. Kagome released the string and the arrow shot at the target with a pink glow and blew up the whole target and landing in the ground behind it. The arrow still glowed and the pink glow slowly began to fade out. Kagome snapped out of her trance like state when she heard the big bang.  
'Could it be that this girl whom so much resembles my mother is a miko like my grandmother of many years ago. I was so excited when I saw Kikyou's small aura I did not think that there was an aura this strong still existing in the present day. This child Kagome is no ordinary person her aura was pulsating. I shall find out for sure if she is a miko today.' Miss Hikora thought.  
Kagome was stunned. "What happened?" Kagome said slowly when suddenly her face twisted with pain." OW." She screamed.  
Kikyou had just taken an arrow and ripped through Kagome's haori to her skin where she had left an inch deep and two inch long cut. Kagome kneeled down and held her left arm.  
"Kikyou," Miss Hikora yelled furiously," you will surley be suspende for this at least."  
"It slipped. That blast that Kagome made startled me." Kikyou replied calmly.  
" Right well why don't you just go to the office and we'll see what they have to say about this." Kikyou just stormed off as a reply. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and pulled up her sleeve. " That Wench." Was all that Inuyasha could say at the time. He seemed to upset to say anything more. " Are You okay?" Sango asked. the whole class had crowded around Kagome. Kouga saw that Inuyasha was now helping Kagome up and his arm was around her.  
" Back away from my woman mutt face." Kouga exclaimed.  
"What? Kouga I'm not an item you can just claim I have feelings to yah know." ' Maybe Inuyasha was right about him'  
Just then Kagome saw another boy with long silver hair walk up. ' That must be Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru' Kagome thought.  
"Class," Miss Hikora finally spoke up," go in and change we will be ending class early today." She turned towards Inuyasha." Thanks for your help Inuyasha. I will take it from here though." Inuyasha nodded.  
"I'll see you later Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
"Thanks again Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
"Anytime." And he walked away.  
"Come with me Kagome." Miss Hikora said. Kagome folled her into her office once again. Kagome hoped she wasn't in trouble, she herself couldn't explain what had just happened back there. "My dear child," Miss Hikora said tears welling in her eyes once again,"I believe that you are a miko the aura that surrounded you a few minutes ago was very powerful."  
"I can't be a miko." Kagome said shocked and relieved that she wasn't in trouble at the same time.  
"And why is that?" "I just can't be." Kagome replied simply.  
"Even my mother was a miko. Not a very strong one but a miko none-the-less. As I said before you look so much like her. Please do me a favor. Put your right hand over your would and picture it healing in your head."  
" I guess that it wouldn't hurt to try." Kagome said placing her right hand over her wound and picturing her arm healing. A pink aura surrounded her wound and it began to heal. When it finished healing there was no trace of it ever being there.  
"My child do you still doubt your powers? Open your eyes and you will see." Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared at where her wound had been not even two minutes ago.  
"How? What?" Kagome gasped.  
"As I said you are a miko. Kikyou has a very small aura and I have never seen her do anything very extroidenery with her powers as you have down with yours. So she is really nothing to worry about. But if you would like to change out of that I will wash it and sew it up for you." "I could never take this from you it was your great great great great great great grandmothers." Kagome said.  
But I want you to have it end of discussion. Now you better get moving."  
" Yes thank you." Kagome walked out of the office, changed, gave the haori to Miss Hikora and left.  
When she walked out of the gym she was suprides to see all of her friends waiting for her but even more surprised when she saw that Inuyasha and Kouga were glaring at each other looking as though they were ready to attack eachc other at any moment but were waiting for the other to give them motive.  
"Ahem." Kouga and Inuyasha broke there concentration from each other and looked at Kagome as did the rest if the gang. Everyone gathered around Kagome.  
"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah I feel fine. Thanks. Is that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha?" "Huh? Oh yeah him. That's him alright. Kagome, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, Kagome."  
"Not very good at introductions are you Inuyasha?" Kagome said teasingly making Kouga growl in jelousy. "Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru nodded."Yes, you too."  
"Kagome your arm it's healed." Rin said amazed.  
"Oh yeah, you'll never believe it. I'll tell you at lunch. Do you all ahve lunch now?" Everybody nodded. "Great."  
Kagome said. Everybody walked to the lunch room with Hojo and Kouga in the back.  
  
I only have one reviewer so far so I hope to get more but I'll give a shout out any ways)  
iLvsimplepln2: Yup of course he will and thanks for your support I really aprecciate it! 


	4. Lunch Room News and a Visit to the Offic...

Hey Everybody sorry once again for not updating I've been at my moms. I went straight there from a friends house so I couldn't grab my story. Well I've just started school again. Oh Joy! Well thanks to you have read and reviewed I really do appreciate it! I'll give review shout-outs at the end of this chapter. Well Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 4: Lunch Room News and a Visit to the Office   
  
When they all got to the cafeteria they got there lunch's and sat downat a circular table. They had to pull up two  
  
more chairs. Sango was next to Miroku and next to miroku was Inuyasha next to him was Kagome then Rin and finally  
  
Sesshoumaru. They were all crowded around the table so when Kouga and Hojou showed up Kagome apoligized. Kouga left outraged  
  
and rambling about stupid mutt faces. Hojou just calmly walked away. Kagome then told the gang what Miss Hikora had told her.  
  
"Kagome that's amazing." Sango said when Kagome had finished telling her story.  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"What do you mean you guess so? That's really cool!" Rin said.  
  
"My, my Lady Kagome you have a very rare gift indeed." He commented while his hand began to wander to Sango's butt.  
  
SLAP  
  
"Hentai, how many times do I have to slap you before you het it through yourthick perverted brain. Don't grope me."  
  
Sango yelled at an unconcious Miroku whom everyone was now laughing at as he had also flipped over backwards in his chair.  
  
Miroku got up with a big red hand print across his face.  
  
"Sango you are mistaken, my hand must obviously have been possessed ny a demon." Miroku tried to cover.  
  
"Save it Hentai. Rin will you switch me seats?." Sango asked. He seems to be very fond of my behind. I don't think  
  
that he'll try anything on you and if he does slap him."  
  
"Sure Sango no problem." Rin replied getting up to switch seats.  
  
"Oh there was one more thing." Kagome said when Rin and Sango had gotten resituated. "Miss Hikora said that Kikyou  
  
also had a small miko aura too. She said her's was much weaker though and wasn't anything to worry about. "Just then Kikyou  
  
walked over to the gang. "Speak of the devil." Kagome said so only her friends could hear.  
  
"Kagome they want to see you in the office." Kikyou said with a small smirk playing at the edge of her lips.  
  
Kagome got up from her seat and waved. " See yah later guys." As soon as she said that Kikyou took Kagomes seat next  
  
to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and everyone else scowled. "Kikyou why don't you just leave us alone?"Inuyasha asked strugly to stay  
  
calm at her smug look.  
  
"Because, I don't have to." She replied simply as she glanced over to see Kagome slowly making her way around the  
  
mass of people going the opposite way of her to sit down to lunch.  
  
"Later guys." Inuyasha said standing up. " Kagome wait up." Inuyasha yelled across the cafeteria just as Kagome had  
  
reached the door. She turned around. She thought that she had heard her name but wasn't quite sure. She saw Inuyasha waving  
  
to her making his way towards her. She waited patiently as he made his way through the crowd.  
  
"Hey. I'll go with you." He said when he finally got to her.  
  
"If you want to. So you really don't like her do you?" She asked as they made their way towards the office.  
  
"No, she's a bitch I don't know how she got so poupular. She's always making people miserable. I think they only let  
  
her be popular 'cause they're to afraid of her to treat her any differently." Inuyasha replied scowling.  
  
"Here we are." Kagome said. They walked into the main room of the office. Inuyasha waited against a wall as Kagome  
  
went to talk to a ladt at the office desk. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. The principal wanted to see me."  
  
"Oh yes first door on the right he's waiting for you." Kagome headed to the principal's office and Inuyasha began to  
  
follow. "Excuse me where do you think you're going?"  
  
"UH, with Kagome."  
  
"I'm sorry sir but you will have to wait out here."  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha growled. "I'll wait out her for you." Inuyasha said to Kagome taking a seat.  
  
"I don't think I should be to long." Kagome replied walking upto the principal's door and knocked on it.  
  
"Come in." Kagome heard a rough voice answer from inside the office.  
  
"You wanted to see me Mr.Yamamoto?" Kagome bowed.  
  
"Yes Miss Higurashi. Take a seat." Kagome sat down in a cushioned chair Kagome hated the way his voice made her feel  
  
like she was in big trouble. She began to feel nervous. "Kikyou was sent to my office previously today. She was said to have  
  
cut you with an arrow bu accident as she claims."  
  
"Accident, yeah right, Kikyou hates my guts. She's jealous just because I'm friends with her ex-boyfriend." Kagome  
  
said without thinking. She realized that she had spoken this to the principal interuppting his speech to her. She gasped.  
  
"Please forgive me sir," Kagome said bowing.  
  
"Forgiven but I suggest that you hold your tounge when I am speaking to you. AS I was saying." He continued. "May I  
  
see your cut?"  
  
"Oh, about that. I healed it with my miko powers. I have a scar though." Kagome replied.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, do not speak to me about such nonsense." Mr.Yamamoto growled.  
  
"But sir..." Kagome began.  
  
"Do not protest with me Higurashi. I would have excpected better from you. All A student at your old school and it is  
  
your first day hear."  
  
'This isn't going well at all.' Kagome thought. "But sir what about eye witnesses?" Kagome tried again.  
  
"Do not push it with mw. Since there is no evidence there is nothing that I can do. Now leave." Kagome stared for a  
  
moment. "LEAVE." He yelled. Kagome quickly bowed and ran out the door into Inuyasha whom had taken a post by the door. She  
  
clung to him. INuyasha decided to be a comforting friend and put his arms around her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Kagome what happened?"  
  
"He's so mean. Everything's going wrong latley. The only thing that has gone right for me is meeting my friends."  
  
Kagome said sobbing into his school uniform.  
  
"Sorry should have warned you about him."  
  
"S'okay. It's not your fault." She said looking into his eyes and blushing realizing what this must look like. Kagome  
  
gently pulled away. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said forcing a smile and trying to stop her tears at the same time.  
  
"No problem." He said. He had a slight blush in his cheeks too. They began to walk out and saw Sango,Rin,Miroku,and  
  
Sesshoumaru looking stunned yet bored. ( If that's even possible.). Inuyasha and Kagome blushed alittle more and walked out  
  
of the office.  
  
"You two are getting along well." Rin commented.  
  
"Way to go Inuyasha." Miroku said grinning and patting him on the back.  
  
WHACK  
  
Inuyasha had hit Miroku over the head "Shut up Hentai."  
  
"It wasn't like that guys." Kagome tried to reason.  
  
"Right Kagome whatever you say, but I don't know who your trying to convince more us or yourself." Sango remarked.  
  
"I just met him today Sango."  
  
"All in good time." Miroku said he had risen from the ground after getting hit over the head." We musn't rush these  
  
things."  
  
" Uh, guys we better get going or we'll be late for class." She said casting around for a change of subject.  
  
"Your right we should get going I don't want to be late for Algebra." Inuyasha said helping out. Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
began to walk down the hallway and the gang followed.  
  
"So Kagome what did the principal say?" Rin asked. Kagome explained everything that happened on the way to their  
  
lockers.  
  
"So they are not suspending Kikyou then." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"That wench. She lied." Inuyasha said as Kagome shut her locker with a red notebook for World History.  
  
"Who all has World History with me?" Kagome asked. Noone said anything. "Nobody?" Everyone shook there heads."Well I  
  
better get going then Kagome said and she began to walk down the hallway.  
  
Sorry everybody I would have written more but I really wanted to get this out to you tonight.It's almost time for me to go to bed and I still nees to take a shower. Well here are my shout outs!  
  
iLvsimplepln2: Hey thanks for your reviews you've been great!  
  
demonickitten: Thanks to you too when you review it inspires me to keep going  
  
cyclonegal12: Hey thanks for reviewing I aprecciate your advice. It will really help me to be a more experienced writer.  
I did realize that they were a bit OOC but I knew it would be like that. Please keep reviewing.  
  
Thanks everyone for reading. Click that button you know you want to. JaNe 


	5. Torment from a Foe Compassion From a Fri...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha:(  
  
Hey everyone. I'm back. I know I'm not the best updater but school just started and I have drama club and band to deal with now. Very stressful. I'm also sick right now I stayed home today. Okay anyways I know the format on the last chapter was a little screwed up I have to use Notepad and in my opinion that's the worst typing program there is. Anywho on with the Chappie!  
  
Torment from a Rival; Compassion From a Friend  
  
" Hey Kagome wait up." A voice yelled from behind. Kagome turned and saw Hojou waving and jogging upto her.  
  
"Oh, Hey Hojou." Kagome said looking over Hojou's shoulder to see if the others had left yet. They had.  
  
"Do you have World History next with Mrs. Yukahama?" Hojou asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Kagome replied.  
  
"Great I'll walk with you then." He said walking up to Kagome's side and continuing to walk down the hallway that Kagome had been heading in.  
  
'He could have at least asked if he could walk with me. I wouldn't have said no but still it would have been more polite.' Kagome thought walking next to Hojou. 'Wait, what am I thinking? Hojou hasn't done anything to me. Maybe it's what Inuyasha said about him and Kouga. Why wouls I take his word though? Is it possible that I really do like him like him? I just met him today though. Ugh why does this have to be so complicated?'  
  
"Kagome,Kagome, Kagome?" Hojou said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" Hojou asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine just thinking." Kagome responded just a little to cheery.  
  
"Okay then here we are." They walked into the classroom. "I'm gonna go sit down, wht don't you go talk to Mrs.Yukahama and find ouw where you''ll be sitting."  
  
"Okay." Kagome said she walked up to Mrs.Yukahama's desk. " Excuse me, Mrs.Yukahama, my name's Kagome Higurashi, I'm the new student."  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Higurashi. Welcome you can sit between Hojou and Kikyou." Mrs.Yukahama said.  
  
"Oh great, Kikyou." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"What was that Higurashi?"  
  
"Nothing Ma'am." Kagome replied.  
  
"Then please take your seat."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Kagome bowed and went to her seat. Kikyou gave Kagome a menacing look. Kagome decided to ignore it and began to take notes one the class started.  
  
By the end of class Kagome had many spitwads in her hair from Kikyou and didn't notice it until Kouga tapped her on the shoulder from behind and told her at which time Kagome gav Kikyou an evil look and she began to pick spitwads out of her hair. In response Kikyou kicked Kagome really hard in the shin when the teacher turned her back to write on the board.  
  
Kagome let out a short but loud scream of pain.  
  
"Miss Higurashi what is it?" Mrs.Yukahama turned aroundfrom writing on the board.  
  
"Nothing ma'am." Kagome said tears of pain welling in her eyes.  
  
"Then keep it down I will not accept this type of behavior in my classroom."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Kagome said. Mrs.Yukahama just turned around and continued writing on the board. Kikyou then kicked Kagome's other shin. Kagome flinched but didn't make a noise. Instead she just glared at Kikyou, whom game her a very smug look in return.  
  
10 minutes later the bell rang. Kagome stood up pain surging through her legs.  
"Hey Kagome are you alright?' Kouga asked.  
  
"I've been better." Kagome replied.  
  
"Good thing my woman has a good sense of humor." Kouga grinned as they exited the classroom. Kagome was walking very slowly each step painful. Bruises had formed on her legs.  
  
"Where do you get that I was trying to be funny? I'm in pain and I would appreciate it if you would quit calling me you woman as I have told you before I am not an item you can claim. I have feeling to yah know." Kagome said angrily just as Kikyou pushed past her almost knocking her over. " Urg, I'm already sick of her and I just met her today." Kagome growled as she saw Kikyou run up to Inuyasha. Kagome walked uo to him too except she had more of a limp to her walk, leaving Kouga behind.  
  
Inuyasha walked around Kikyou and ran up to Kagome. "Kagome what happened to your legs?" Inuyasha asked concern etching at his face.  
  
"Oh uh nothing." Kagome didn't want to sound like a tattle tale.  
  
"And what's that in your hair?" Inuyasha asked pulling out a white wad of paper that Kagome had missed. " A spitwad? KAgome who did this to you?" Kagome looked over his shoulder at Kikyous retreating figure and then hung her head not wanting to look into Inuyashas eyes. He lifted her head up with a clawed hand and she closed her eyes. " Kagom look at me." Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes and stared into Inuyasha's concerned amber eyes.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou." She stuttered out.  
  
"Why were you so afraid to tell me?"  
  
"Well it felt like telling on her." Kagome responded.  
  
"Kagome sometimes there are things that you have to tell people. Do you understand me?" Kagome didn't respond. "Answer me Kagome."  
  
"I know Inuyasha."  
  
"Good, then what's your next class?"Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome was surprised he didn't press on but simply replied. "Astronomy with Mr.Ozuna room 429."  
  
"Great me too!" Inuyasha replied and then adverting his eyes back to were her bruises were asked,"Can you walk alright?"  
  
"It hurts, but yeah."  
  
"Can't you just use your miko powers to heal them? It would spare you alot of pain."  
  
"I guess I could but I don't feel entirely comfortable with them. I mean I just found out about them today I wouldn't want to over use them."  
  
"I see. Well than climb on." Inuyasha said crouching down for Kagome to climb on his back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said climb on." He repeated.  
  
"Couldn't we get in trouble for that? The student handbook says no public display of affection. I mean I know and you know that what your doing for me is not a public display of affections but others may see it differently."  
  
"You actually read that?" Inuyasha asked causing Kagome to blush realizing that many students probably wouldn't bother to even skim through it. " And what do you mean a public display of affection? If people see giving an injured friend a lift to class as a public display of affection then that's their problem. Now are you coming or do you want to be late?" Inuyasha asked from his crouched position on the floor.  
  
"I'm coming but I need to stop at my locker first." Kagome said climbing on Inuyashas back and he carried her down the hallway at a fast pace. When he picked up more speed she wrapped her arms around him tighter in a hugging sort of way and whispered in his ear."Thank you Inuyasha, you really are a great friend."  
  
"Keh." Was Kagomes only response.  
  
"Yah know what Inuyasha? You try to put on a tough guy act but I think your actually a real softy inside." They came to their lockers and Kagome got off.  
  
Inuyasha replied."Who you calling a softy I'm a demon yah know."  
  
Kagome opened her locker and pulled out her pink notebook while saying, " Think what you want Inuyasha."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha." Kagome said giving up and climbing back onto Inuyashas back as he crouched down. Once Kagome was securely on his back he headed off down the hallway. "Although you seem to really care about me and I apprecciate that." Kagome sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as they arrived outside the Astronomy classroom and Kagome climbed of Inuyashas back.  
  
Silent tears ran down Kagomes face." I'm sorry Inuyasha I just miss my father it's not something you get over so quickly." Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes softning when he did. Kagome buried her face in Inuyashas chest and began to silently weep. He wrapped his arms around her. 'Why am I holding her like this? I barley know here yet it seems like I've known her my whole life' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"I understand, my father has passed on as well."  
  
"How?" Kagome asked lifting her face out of his chest  
  
"I'll tell you later we have company now." He said. Tightening his embrace on her. Kagome turned her face towards where the group of people was coming from.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking concerned for her friend. Hojou and Kouga happened to choose hti moment to show up.  
  
"Hey mutt face. Get away from my woman." Kouga snarled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kouga while still holding on to Kagome. "Look Kouga, Kagome doesn't need this right now. So back off." Inuyasha growled at Kouga.  
  
"Or what you gonna attack me? I've just come to claim my women." Kouga replied. Inuyasha let go of Kagome but stood protectivley in front of her and flexed his claws.  
"Bring it on wolf boy." Kagome had had enough and simply walked off into the classroom enraged at being treated like an item ny Kouga.  
  
A/N:Okay I know bad ending. Actually I wasn't really thrilled with the chapter. I've thought about it and you know how you say Kikyou really isn't that mean? Well she does try to kill Kagome.  
Any who I typed up half of this chapter yesterday and half today. SO I went to school today feeling like crap and I came home and it took me 2 and a half hours to do all of my homework. Today right befor first hour though I saw a guy with two hooped earing in his ear like Mirokus. I thought it was fun! Anyways I was thinking abour either quitting this story and beginning to post a new one that I have been working on which I think is alot better, posting both at the same time whichthen the posting would be slower. or just finishing this one. I knwo an author should never quit a story But I'm bot very hapy with it and I'm not gettin many reviews. I only got two for my last chapter. I do really aprecciate them. Well tell me in a review what you think I should do. I should probably give you a summary on the other story.  
  
Kagome comes back to her time with a hunch that something bad has happened there. She returns to find someone very close to her dead and it was a demon who did it. Inuyasha begins to come to school with her when they discover more deaths by a demon. Who is this mysterious demon?  
  
K I really suck at summaries sorry. Well one more thing shout outs!  
  
iLvsimplepln2 : Yup! Thanks for your review and please keep on reviewing! You've reviewed every chapter so far thanks! Your awsome!  
  
cyclonegal12: Thanks again for your review! I really enjoy getting them!  
  
Whew long authors note! Well c-ya nect time Ja Ne 


	6. A Plan Made

Hey me with another Chapter. Finally! Sorry for the wait.  
Disclaimer: How ever much it pains me I must regretfully inform you that alas I do not own Inuyasha But with no further delay I present to you:  
  
Chapter 6:A Plan Made  
  
Kagome walked into the classroom, walked up to the teacher and bowed while drying her tears.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi where would you like me to sit sir?" She said and then straightened up again.  
  
"Hmm, you seem upset, don't be you're as beautiful as a rose." Mr.Ozuna said officially freaking Kagome out. "A beauty such as yourself should not be hidden by rows of people. You may sit right there." He said pointing to a seat.

"Yes sir." Kagome said bowing once more and sitting down in her seat in the middle of the front row. Her desk was right in front of Mr.Ozuna's desk.  
  
Sango,Rin,Sesshoumaru,Miroku,Inuyasha,Kouga,and Hojou walked in right after Kagome sat down. Kagome was happy to see  
that Rin and Sango were on each side of her but that happiness soon faded away as she realized Kouga was sitting directly  
behind her and Hojou was back and diagnolly to the right of her. Sesshoumaru was diagnolly to the left to her. She didn't  
mind Sesshoumaru but for some reason she didn't fully trust Hojou yet. She was sad to see that Inuyasha was in the way back  
corner of the room and Miroku in the other corner. She felt safe with Inuyasha he protected her.  
  
"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Rin asked.  
  
"I'll be okay, but Mr.Ozuna seriously freaks me out." She replied.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome he freaks all the girls out but if I were you I really wouldn't worry about it." Sango said.  
  
"And why shouldn't I worry?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because if he tries anything on you I'm sure Inuyasha would kill him and we've always got your back too." Sango replied as Rin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks you guys are great."  
  
"No problem Kagome, whenever you need any of us just let us know."Sango said. Kagome smiled at her friends.  
  
"Class please listen up." Mr.Ozuna began as he went into a long boring lecture about the orbit of Jupiter's moons.  
  
When class was over Kagome and the rest met outside the classroom.  
  
"That was so boring and Mr.Ozuna kept on staring and winking at me. Is it always like that?" Kagome asked her  
friends."  
  
"Unfortunatley,yes it is Kagome." Sango replied.  
  
"Wow he's also a hentai like Miroku?"  
  
"Hey I'm right here you know." Miroku said.  
  
"Well yes, but not in the same ways. Miroku's more of a hands on hentai while Mr.Ozuuna is more of an eyes on slash  
stalker. I don't know how he's kept his job so long." Sango explained ignoring Miroku.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah and if I ever find out he's done anything to you I'll rip him to shreds." Inuyasha said flexing his claws.  
  
"What'd I tell yah?" Sango said laughing.  
  
"Did I miss something here?"  
  
"Oh no Inuyasha nothing at all." Kagome said laughing too. Inuyasha just had a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Well anyways we only have one class left. What's yours Kagome?" Rin asked.  
  
"I believe I have art." Kagome replied.  
  
"So do I and so does Kikyou unfortunatley." Inuyasha said. They all walked to their lockers which were all so  
convieneantly located close to each other.  
  
Kagome grabbed her orange notebook and shut her locker. "There's only one art teacher right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah Miss Buyou." Kagome giggled.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Buyou that's my cat's name. My brother named him when he was three."  
  
"Oh I see." Sango said.  
  
"Well Inuyasha and I better get going. We'll see you guys later." Kagome said linking her arm in Inuyasha's and  
pulling him forward.  
  
"What's your hurry?" He asked as they walked down the hall with linked arms.  
  
"Just don't wanna be late."  
  
"Oh, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"If Kikyou gives you any trouble let me know, I'll watch out for you."  
  
"Inuyasha thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me." Kagome said hugging his arm with her head on  
his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped to the side of the hall. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyou trying to skid to a halt. Apparently she had tried to tackle Kagome. She stopped just before running into a wall. "Kagome how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from Inuyasha? He's mine." Kikyou yelled from across the hall. A crowd was beginning to form.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't any more yours than I am Kouga's." Kagome yelled back. Kikyou then stomped up to Kagome furiously. She raised her hand and was four inches away from Kagome's face. Kagome saw a clawed hand grab Kikyou's wrist.  
  
"If you ever lay a hand or foot," Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome's legs,"on Kagome again I will personally make sure that you get expelled."  
  
"But Inuyasha..." Kikyou began.  
  
"No buts Kikyou leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's hand. " Come on we don't want to be late."  
  
"Inuyasha you're the greatest." Kagome said turning to him and then hugging him. Inuyasha hugged her back. Kikyou watched from a distance disgusted.  
  
"Miss Higurashi," Kagome heard a voice from behind her. She quickly withdrew from Inuyasha's arms and turned around.  
  
"I'd watch where you show public display of affection." She saw Miss Hikora. "Don't worry I won't report you but I suggest you be careful about where you show public display of affection." Miss Hikora said.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome bowed.  
  
"Just be careful." Miss Hikora said walking away. Kagome turned back around again and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well we better get going." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah, good thing Miss Hikora likes me huh?"  
  
"Yeah we could have got into a lot of trouble. I don't see what the big deal is about it." Inuyasha said as they walked into the classroom.

"We're allowed to sit wherever we want in this class.  
  
"Oh good then I'm sitting by you." Kagome smiled. When class began they were told to draw a picture of someone or something . The teacher seemed really depressed so I guess she decided to do nothing because she sat at her desk eating twinkies and bon-bons almost the whole hour.

Kagome kept her drawing hidden from Inuyasha until the end of class when she showed him a very detailed picture of him in a haori. She didn't know why she drew him in one she just thought he'd look really good in one and boy was she right. Kagome was so surprised when she saw that Inuyasha had drawn a picture of her in the haori that she was wearing earlier. Kagome grinned and they each blushed a little. 

"Hey Kagome I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
" Well I was wondering if you wanted to got to dinner and a movie this Friday." Inuyasha said nervously.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I'd love to." Kagome replied absolutley beaming with joy. "Usually I wouldn't go out with anyone I just met. But I'll make an exception. Just because I like you Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed and Kagome began playing with Inuyasha's ears and to her surprise let out a low growl that sounded more like a pur. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her wrists and pulling them away from his ears.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome replied sounding concerned.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home? You never know maybe you'll get lost again."  
  
"I'd love that." Kagome replied relief spreading through her face.  
  
"Then let's stop at our lockers first." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said and they walked to their lockers.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just did a Haunted House with Drama Club and it took up all my time last week so I meant to get this out sooner but it didn't work out so well. OKay I'll take that Authors Note down now too so it's not in the way. Well here are my reviewer responses.  
  
iLvsimplepln2: Thank you again for your review. Please keep reviewing I love hearing from you.  
  
cyclonegal12: Of course he is he just doesn't know it yet ;)  
  
mariahbaby: Thanks I really aprecciate it and please review again. You're awesome.  
  
Well until next time See you later!


	7. Oden for Dinner

Hey everyone I am so sorry for the long wait. I was so busy this school year. So much drama I hated it I practically spent the night with one of my friends every night for about three months to help her with some tough times and then it was always something else after that. Now it is summer and all I have to do is work at my lovely job at McDonald's. They have me scheduled nine days in a row without break.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Inuyasha and Co.

Chapter 7: Oden for Dinner

They walked to their lockers.

"Do you have any homework?" Kagome asked.

"Not today. Do you?"

"Nope. Lucky me huh? First day and no homework you would have thought they would have given me some work to catch up with?"

"Maybe your grades were already high enough from your other school."

"Yeah, maybe." Kagome sighed remembering her other school and how her father dies she stifled a sob. Inuyasha caught it and gave her a sympathetic look as to apologize and she just nodded.

"Well let's get going then okay?" Inuyasha said when they had shut their lockers and shouldered their backpacks.

"Hey Inuyasha, maybe you can stay for dinner. Would you like too? I could show you around my place."

"That sounds alright."

"I'm sure my mom won't mind. My mom will probably just be happy that I am making friends. What about yours? Do you think she would mind if you stayed for dinner?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the school and Kagome led the way to her house.

"No, I don't think so I'll call her when I get to your house if I can use your phone."  
"Of course you can." Kagome said then stopped. "Well here we are."

" You live at the Higurashi Shrine?"

"Well duh. Kagome Higurashi, Higurashi Shrine. Do You see the connection there?" Kagome teased as they walked dup the Shrine's steps.

"Well, yeah, I guess I just never really thought about it before."

"Well anyways do you want to come in or are you going to stand outside all day?" Kagome asked as they reached her front door.

"Oh, right." Inuyasha said stepping inside. Kagome set her stuff down by the side of the door and walked p to a table in the hallway with pictures of her family on it.

"That's my mom and that's my brother Souta, they'll both be home in about an hour. Oh! That's my grandpa there," Kagome said pointing to each picture in turn" he went on a business trip. Which reminds me he'll be coming home today. He's a demon exorcist."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha said with worry on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be nice though since you're my friend. At least I hope so." Kagome said a bit worried.

"Uh, who's this?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject and pointed to a picture of a handsome man with dark eyes and even darker black hair.

"That's my father." Kagome said trying to hold back her tears.

"Kagome I'm sorry I should have known." Inuyasha said embracing her in a warm comforting hug. Kagome didn't hear the door open as she sunk into her friend's tight embrace. Neither did Inuyasha whom was to busy trying to calm the crying girl.

"Ahhhh, demon get away from her!" They heard a yell and the next thing they knew Inuyasha had a demon seal on his forehead.

"Grandpa!" Kagome yelled. "That's my friend Inuyasha!" Inuyasha tore the seal off of his forehead.

"Sorry to break it to you but these pieces of paper you call 'demon seals' don't work on me. Anyways I'm only a half-demon." Inuyasha said studying the 'demon seal' carefully.

"Whaaat? That cannot be I made those myself." Kagome's grandfather whined.

"Grandpa calm down." Kagome scolded.

"I can't believe it a hanyou in this house. Never in my life did I ever..." Grandpa kept on ranting ignoring Kagome.

"GRANDPA!" Kagome yelled stopping her grandfather's ranting mid-sentence. "This is my friend Inuyasha. I don't think that I could have gotten through the day without him."

"Just friends?"

"Yes grandpa, just friends, we are going to the movies Friday though."

"Don't forget dinner too." Inuyasha reminded.

"Oh yeah we're going to dinner too and he is stating for dinner tonight too."

"My dear Kagome may I talk to you for a moment?" Her grandfather asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said rolling her eyes and walking into the living room following her grandpa.

"Kagome don't you think you could do better than a hanyou? Say like maybe a mortal human?"

"Grandpa, how could you say such a thing? Do you want to know how many times he was there for me today when no one else was around to? Or how many times he comforted me when I was sad? I like him and that's final! I'm sorry to be harsh on you but I think I am falling in love with him. I know it's really early to be saying things like that but I feel like I am somehow connected to him. Whenever I am with him it just feels so right. Like we were meant for each other." Inuyasha heard all of this with his hanyou ears. He thought about what Kagome said and he realized that it seemed to him too that they were meant for each other.

Kagome then came out of the living room.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I love him but my grandpa can be a real pain sometimes. He's home early though, he wasn't supposed to be back until eight tonight." Kagome said. "Hey do you want to see my room?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said nodding his head once.

"Okay follow me then. It's upstairs." Kagome said leading Inuyasha up the stairs and to her bedroom. She opened the door. "Well here it is." Kagome said sitting on her bed. "So what do you want to do?

"Actually I should call my mother." Inuyasha replied still standing.

"Oh right, sorry. There's a phone on my desk that you can use."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said picking up the phone and dialing his phone number

Riiing... Riing...

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hey mother it's Inuyasha."

"Oh, hi Inu-baby."

"Yeah, hi. Uh I was wondering, would it be okay if I had dinner at a friends tonight?"

"Who's house?"

"Kagome's"

"I don't know her."

"You know at the Higurashi Shrine."

"Oh yes there, didn't her father just die?"

"Yes mother." Inuyasha said slightly exasperated. "Is it alright then?"

"Sure be home by eight."

"Yes mother, bye."

"Bye Honey."

Click

His mother hung up the phone and Inuyasha set the receiver down.

"What's she say?" Kagome asked.

"It's fine but I have to be home by eight. Are you sure your mom won't care if I stay?"

"Yeah she'll probably just be happy that I've made it through my first day without withdrawing myself from the world." Kagome said smiling a little.

"Alright if you're sure."  
"Don't worry about it. Hey do you want to help me install AOL on my new laptop? I know it's not the most fun thing in the world but I was planning on doing it today after school anyways."

"Sure I'll give you my screen name when we get it running."

"Cool! Thanks!" Kagome said clearing off her desk and putting her laptop on it. She hooked it up, pulled the phone cord out of her phone and hooked it into her laptop.

"Okay, we're done." Kagome said forty-five minutes later. "So what's your screen name?"

"InuHanyou." Inuyasha replied. Kagome entered the name on her buddy list and said." I'll Instant Message you sometime and you can get my name then. Kagome had made Inuyasha leave the room when she made her name. She wanted to surprise him with her name.

"Come on Kagome just tell me." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Nope you'll have to wait and see."

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms.

"Kagome I'm home." A voice called up the stairs.

"Okay mom be down in a minute." She yelled back.

"Come on Inuyasha you can meet me mom and brother." Kagome said.

"She's not going to put a demon seal on me too is she?" Inuyasha asked hoping her whole family wasn't like her grandpa.

"Nope." Kagome giggled.

"It wasn't funny."

"Maybe not to you but you should have seen the look on your face when my grandpa put that on you." Kagome said laughing a little harder.

"Whatever."

"Come on follow me." Kagome said walking downstairs. Inuyasha followed. "Hey mom, I have a friend over care if he stays for dinner?"Kagome asked walking into the kitchen where her mom was preparing dinner and her brother was sitting at the table doing homework but looked up when Kagome entered.

"That's fine dear. I'm so glad to see you making friends already." Her mom turned around smiling. "Oh, so your friends a demon. I see."

"Actually he's only a half-demon mom. Although it was a bit of a shock for grandpa and he stuck a demon seal on his head." Kagome said smiling recalling the moment again.

"I imagine it would have been quite a shock for your grandfather. What's your friends name anyways?" Kagome's mom questioned.

"Inuyasha. We just finished setting up AOL on my lap top."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Inuyasha."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." He wasn't very good at greeting people he just met. It always felt awkward to him for some reason. He was better at introducing himself when he just runs in to people, literally.

"So what's for dinner mom?"

"Your favorite, oden. I thought you'd enjoy it after your first day at your new school."

"Yum, thanks mom you're the best."

"Well I don't know about that." Her mom replied modestly.

"Hey sis." Souta finally spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could help me with this?" He asked pointing at his paper.

"Maybe let me see what it is." She said walking over and taking the paper from his hands. She studied it over.

"Oh it's actually really simple once you get the hang of it." She said quickly studying it over. It was long division. She pulled out a piece of paper from Souta's binder and wrote down problem number one and began to explain it to him.

When he got the hang of it about five minutes later, he was a quick learner; Souta thanked her and finished his homework without another problem.

"Hey Inuyasha I am going to go change into something else. I'll be right back. Why don't you just stay here and get to know my family a little more." Kagome said smiling.

"Uh, okay." He said and Kagome went upstairs to change.

"So you're a half-demon huh?" She heard Souta say before walking up the stairs.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's right." Inuyasha said.

"Coo! So are you Kagome's boyfriend or something?" Souta interrogated.

"What? No!"

"Souta that's rude." His mother scolded. "Now apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Kagome said. She had just come back and was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top.

"Oh, nothing." Souta said innocently.

"Whatever." Kagome said rolling her eyes and kneeling down to sit next to Inuyasha at the table. "Is dinner almost ready mom?" Kagome asked

"Yes, about ten more minutes." She said. "Oh and Kagome I noticed you had a couple of bruises on your legs, what happened?"

"Oh I, um just tripped on the Shrine's steps that's all." Kagome said not wanting to worry her mom about her and Kikyou. Inuyasha looked at her and she gave him a stern look so he didn't say a word.

"You always were a clumsy one Kagome."

"Yeah." Kagome said giving a fake giggle her mom could tell she was lying from the start but let it go. She always knew Kagome had a certain grace on the Shrine steps, even when she was three she could make it all the way up them with out tripping by herself. After all if Kagome really needed her she knew that Kagome would talk to her, after all her daughter did have a good head on her shoulders.

"Kagome could you go tell your grandpa that dinners ready? I believe he's in his bedroom unpacking."

"Sure mom." Kagome said standing up. "Do you want to come with me Inuyasha?"

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." He said remembering what had happened earlier.

"Okay I understand." Kagome said and walked off towards her grandpa's bedroom.

"Hey grandpa it's time to eat." Kagome called through her grandpa's door.

"Kagome come in here." Kagome opened the door.

"Yes grandpa?"

"Sit down Kagome."  
"Grandpa it's time for dinner, can we eat first?"

"This will only take a minute."

"Fine." Kagome groaned sitting down.

"Kagome have you yet figured out your secret powers?"  
"Oh yeah, just today. I'm a miko. Did you know?"

"Yes, Kagome I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She yelled.

"Kagome calm down I have something for you. I picked it up on my way home."

"Oh presents, I love presents, yay yay yay!" Kagome said getting really excited. "What is it?"

"Here," he said handing her a kit with many little purple beads and real fangs," concentrate your miko powers into it while you make it. I will tell you more about it when you have completed it."

"Eww are those real fangs?" Kagome said making a face.

"Yes, Kagome don't worry they're clean." Her grandpa sighed.

"They better be that would be gross otherwise. Thanks grandpa."

"You are welcome. Now it's best that we be heading off to dinner now. You go put that in your room and don't you forget to work on it and concentrate your miko powers into it. I'll be checking up on your progress shortly."

"Okay grandpa," she said standing up," let's go."

"Right, hurry and put that away now and I'll tell them that you will be down shortly." Her grandpa said.

"Yes grandpa." Kagome said and walked to her room. 'I wonder what grandpa is up to this time, he's always up to something.' Kagome thought as she threw the project carelessly on her bed and walked back downstairs to dinner and sat down as her mom set a plate of oden in front of her.

Kagome smiled "Yum, oden, oden, oden!" She exclaimed. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry." She said blushing and she saw Inuyasha give a laughing 'feh' she felt embarrassed but then he just smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alright everyone dig in." Her mom said and that's exactly what Kagome and Inuyasha did. Once again everyone stared for a minute as they devoured their food rapidly but after a minute began eating their own plates.

Not much was said until Kagome and Inuyasha slammed their bowls down and both said at the same time. "Can I have some more please?"

"Help yourself!" Kagome's mom smiled. Inuyasha and Kagome both grabbed the serving spoon at the same time and their hands over lapped, Inuyasha's on top of Kagome's. They stared at each other blushing and both let go. "Go ahead." Kagome said.

"Uh, thanks." Inuyasha said spooning some oden into his bowl. He handed the spoon to Kagome and she put some in her bowl too this time eating at a normal pace.

"So Inuyasha where do you live?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Actually I live right down the road from here." Inuyasha responded.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome said a little louder than she meant to.

"Sorry I guess I never really thought about it." Inuyasha shrugged and took another bite of oden.

"So Inuyasha what time do you have to be home by?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Eight o'clock."

"Okay, is everyone done or are you guys going to want some more oden?" Kagome's mom asked.

"No, I'm done." Kagome said.

"What about you Inuyasha?"

"I'm done; it was very good, thank you."

"Oh you're too sweet." Kagome's mom said taking the oden off the table. "Oh Kagome it's your turn to do the dishes."

"Yes, mom." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's, Souta's, her grandpas, her moms, and her own dishes from the table and carrying them over to the sink.

"I'll help you." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Thanks. You can dry the dishes and I'll wash them." Kagome said handing Inuyasha a drying towel out of a drawer.

"Alright." Inuyasha replied taking the towel from Kagome.

Kagome plugged the sink and turned the water on; she put in some dish soap and turned off the water.

"So how long have you lived here?" Kagome asked.

"Actually my whole life."

"Well I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"No probably not I usually don't walk to school."

"Oh do you usually drive then?"

"No actually I usually jump from roof to roof because I'm not ready until ten minutes before school starts and it takes at least twenty minutes for me to walk there. I rarely get to walk like I did today and I prefer not to drive."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm glad we literally ran into each other today." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah me too." Inuyasha said drying the last bowl.

"I'll put these away quick and then we can do something else." Kagome said putting away the dried dishes.

"So do you want to go get ice cream or something?" Kagome asked. "We still have another two hours before you have to go home.

"Sure." Inuyasha responded. Kagome put away the last dish.

"Hang in, I'll be right back." Kagome said running upstairs to grab some money. She stuffed it in her pocket and walked back downstairs. Inuyasha was standing by the door waiting.

I know this was a horrible chapter and I am so sorry I am really un-satisfied with it but I really though I had made you all wait too long already and wanted to get it out to you. It's 3 in the morning and my mom keeps telling me to go to bed so forgive me also for any typos in this. The next chapter I like it has some more fluff in it! Sorry about this bad chapter. I just didn't know when I would be able to update next. Sorry if I miss anyone in the review responses my mom wants me to go to bed so I have to be quick. I don't know if any one here is Harry Potter fans but I have a Severitus story called Rude Awakenings if you want to check it out. I actually think it may be off to a better start then this one, don't worry I don't plan on quitting this one. My cousin has a story called Anastasia Snape and her user name is Smilybitch

Thanks!

Review Responses:

Psychotica Bunny: Here's the update sorry for the long wait.

Cyclonegal12: Yeah if only they would really do that! Yeah Mr.Ozuna is creepy better watch out or Inuyasha will kick his butt. hehe

Angel of Darkness and Death: Thank you I'm honored! Sorry for the long wait.

ILOVEINUS589: I am going to try to finish this I just don't know how long it is going to take me because of everything going on right now.

iLvsimplepln2: Wow it's been like forever since I updated, really sorry about that I hope I'll still hear from you though and I am going to try to update more.

dragonprotectress: Yeah Inuyasha rocks! You're story is awesome update soon!

korokochan18: Thanks!

PD and KGIM: Yeah I didn't cry when my great Aunt died and I had no clue why because I love her and I felt awkward not crying when everyone else was. Thanks for all of your reviews please keep it up!

sako: Here you go, most definitely not my best work but the next chapter should be good.


End file.
